Change is Good
by Scintillant-H
Summary: After "Things Change", Slade rebuilds his forces, showing three teen known-to-be-heroes that 'change is good'. Whether they want to see it or not.
1. The War of Diamonds has been Decided

**A/N:**

I originally typed up an apology to readers for "lack of lingual depth" ^^; but then I got typing and the depth brought itself in, so... huh.

Though I do type most of my works as the dialogue being in "script" format for my and other's clarification on who's speaking and their mood/ motions as they speak. It tends to annoy those who prefer "storybook" format.

You have been warned ;)

* * *

~0~

* * *

~story title~

**"Change is Good"**

~chapter 1 title~

**"The War of Diamonds has been Decided"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

A bland-natured blonde girl fingers the cold metal of her locker door with one hand and slides her books into the thin compartment with the other. On either side of her, two girls chattered on like mindless birds over her head about nothing.

-red head with freckles: "He was _totally_ checking you out at gym!"

Nothing important, at least.

-black girl wearing lipstick: "Fer _real?"_

English... history... biology...

-red head with freckles: "I swear! total 'OMG' moment!"

Algebra didnt want to cooperate... it wanted to go in horizontally, but if it did, she'd never be able to close the door.

-black girl wearing lipstick: "O! MG!"

Their brainless laughter was silenced by the blonde closing the door and turning around. "I take it you two wanna sit at _that table_ agai-" a blur behind her two friends caught her breath. In the same instance, it was gone. What it was, however, was unmistakable. Those colors...

"Better believe it, girlfriend! Right next to the _hot spot_ if ya catch my..." the look on her blonde friend's face erased her train of thought. Her other friend was one step ahead,

"Hey... you feel okay? If you're not up for lunch you dont have to eat anything... but if you dont at least sit with us, _you know who's_ gonna be awful disappointed that he cant gawk at ya! The dude _is_ the hottest spot at the boy's table~!"

"second hottest spot~" almost as if their blonde friend's blank trauma wasn't an issue.

The red head with freckles replied in ahalf whisper, "hey-! She doesn't feel well!"

The blonde jumped in. "No-I'm fine!" throwing on fake smile, "I just remembered something I forgot in Mr. Greenburg's classroom. If I leave it there, I'm in a lot of trouble!" she went trodding off down the hall, grinning back at them, "Save me a seat!"

They watched her jog around the corner, but didnt make any promises to save her seat. Perhaps they would have if they werent so caught off guard by her unusual energetic behavior. They shrugged to each other and headed in the opposite direction. The cafeteria food and the horemones awaited.

* * *

~1~

* * *

She ran faster, beginning to smell the rain from earlier that day wafting from the open windows in the empty classrooms she passed.

Why would he be here now? Was it really what she thought it was? Maybe... maybe she was wrong and... he'd just be gone forever...

In turning the final corner, she faced an empty courtyard. Not a soul in sight. Friendly or other...

But she felt him behind her. She didnt have to look or even hear anything. It was as if he had always been behind her and it was just that no one could see him all day every day. From the moment he first laid eyes on her so long ago, she had never been free.

He said nothing. He didnt have to.

Frozen in place, she closed her drying eyes and felt them sting. Too dry. As they moistened behind her heavy lids, she let their weight cause her head to sink forward.

With him he always brought a world of chaos. Inside her chest was a war of beween the urge to run away and the deepset desire to run towards it all, eager as a bee. It was a conflict that was pointless. She had lived that war time and again in her "former life", and in this one she had realized her place. The only place she could be truly happy...

Slade's voice was slick as ever."Are you ready to come home, Terra?"

The blonde finally found her voice when he said her true name. "Yes... at last... yes, Master."

* * *

~0~

* * *

~end chapter; to be continued~

~next chapter title~

**"Calm Before the Storm of Hearts has Ended"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

**A/N:** I hate that ffic site makes us say what media the story takes place in. It ruined the surprise that the blonde was Terra... but I get why they do it. It makes the search for desired pieces easier... I assume ^^; _((are we allowed to have chapter titles that long as "Calm Before the Storm of Hearts has Ended"?))_

I'm normally a deviantART injun over an ffic buckaroo, so I'm not usually very "attentive" to my ffic account. sorry bout that... but I figure not many people care about my stories, so no one gets to feel gyped by my not being here ;p

_(y-eah, I'm JUST that lame that I refer to dA as being indian-esk where ffic-net is more cowboy-esk 9_9 dont ask me why, IDK, I just HAVE the insanity, I dont UNDERSTAND it!)_

But yes! This short chapter is about Slade and Terra _(nothing sexual XP ever)_ and soooo many other canons yet to be dragged in *evil grin*

Idk yet on whether or not all chapters will be this short. Proly not ;)

_*note: the "script format" was used for the recognition of the voices and nothing else. Flamers mind your own. I use it when I need to._


	2. Calm Before th Storm of Hearts has Ended

**A/N:**

hm... I know I HAD something to say, buuuuuuuut... brainfart :P gone.

_(isn't it comforting to know that you're reading the product of such a seemingly idiotic person? Enjoy my insanity. I wrote it for you and the rabbit in the pot.)_

* * *

~0~

* * *

~story title~

**"Change is Good"**

~chapter 2 title~

**"Calm Before the Storm of Hearts has Ended"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

The girl who believes her world is tranquil... having made her choice, her bed to lie in, she attempts each day to reach that inner peace which is said to come with tranquility.

...But she finds nothing. An emptiness that shouldnt be there.

_... why... why is there such a hollow void? I've defeated my old life, all my old fears! I live my life free of those ghosts... free of __**him.**_

_Why is there still such a restlessness in my soul-?_

She pondered to herself at least daily.

_Perhaps... everyone feels this unrest...? It's only natural to be unable to maintain constant harmony. 'Perfection' is impossible. Everyone feels... _

A voice came from her left... "...Feeling lonely?"

The mocking tone of that sickly sweet voice... like satin and charoal. Smooth and shiny, while leaving you coughing from the smoke.

A voice she knew all too well. She had changed her mind about before, about being a slave to _him._

Never again!

_**Never again! **_

She used her powers without restraint-on the walls, ceiling, floor, every object was crashed through and shattered by the sheer brute force of her abilities. Her heart was crafted and forged as hardened clay from the kiln, but his was of steel and iron, tempered to a sharpended point.

If he didnt dodge her powers, he tore through them like wet tissue paper. The flashing glint from the metal on his body was almost like a strobe light as he wove in, out, and around everything she threw at him. Everything. Even her thoughts he seemed to evade. He was there, then he wasnt, appearing from around corners she didnt expect. She hadnt a second to wonder how he did that, he was on her too fast. She didnt have time to think-just find stable ground, then throw it at him fast as possible, moving away with each step. So much work was necessary just to impede his route, she didnt even have time to run. And it was all she wanted to do.

Each movement drained her mind more than her body. Nothing stopped him. It would almost seem he was having fun, if he didnt look so bored. All that hectic movement to battle her powers and he actually had the expression of someone who could take a nap. It gave her chills to imagine him asleep and still moving like an animal ravenously chasing down prey. If not for his white hot gaze on her at all times, she would think he just might _be_ asleep right now, he was so uninterested in her hurtles.

He had hounded and harped on her for months before this, not giving her a single week free of his voice to think straight. Coming at her with this proposal, trying to train her, prepare her to be one of his "precious gears".

In the beginning of this insanity, back when she was first free of her paralyzing prison, she was strong against his offers. Her will was still feeling the boost from having survived her captivity and she was determined to keep her freedom. Even if he was the one who helped give her that freedom... he was also the one who helped to take it away in the first place.

She started to wonder, if she let go of her powers, let them overflow with her emotions, would it stop him from taking her again? No-no... it would all overcome her and it would only lead to her defeat. If she was going to be defeated, as it was truly beginning to look like, then she was going to give everything she had. Losing control now wasnt the way.

She still had a chance. She still had her will. With each obstacle he overcame, that 'will' she relied on strained more and more until it was a quivering husk.

It was official. Her powers could go on forever, but the lifespan of her fortitude was up. She was running on empty inside. Running with her feet was the only thing left to her. Not that it got her far.

The absence of energy in her crushed heart extended to her cognative skills, making her spin towards the door sloppily. She never even made the turn to 170 degrees. His hand was on her upper arm like a vice. He said nothing.

With one last mental shove, she lashed out with her powers and escaped into the next room. Only because he let her go. He waited patiently, hands behind his back, as always. After two full breaths, he gently slides the door open and strides in. She sat in a heap on the floor, drenched in sweat and exhausted out of her soul. The room was fairly small, but she didnt even make it halfway when she collapsed.

He made not a sound when he entered, but her lungs stopped, knowing he was there. She glared at the floor, hating herself for her own failure. All her power, but she couldnt bring herself to kill with them. Even if she had the will, would there have been a way? Is there any 'way' with him that wasnt _his_ way? Her body was slumped, but her head was steady. She wanted to demand answers, but he had given them all on previous encounters. Nothing he said would ease her nerves. Hearing his voice would only wear on them.

She gritted her teeth, but could feel no anger towards him. Only herself. She wanted to accept his offer, much as she had enjoyed living in denial up until this day. She now heard his voice in her head saying "is ignorance really bliss, my dear girl?" She physically shook her head, trying to wipe the charcoal stains from the walls of her mind left by his voice. With the velocity of the shake, she whipped her face to look up at him, hoping a glare would make him leave. But everything inside her froze when she saw. He had done the most powerful thing against her struggles.

He held out his hand to her. This towering ogre appearing to offer a gesture of kindness...

He had done similar things in his previous efforts to recruit her. When her powers cause cave-ins or other structural disasters to befall her. A helping hand here, a protective block there. Times he would lift boulders off of her and ask if she was injured. Even though with her powers she could protect herself, he persisted as if he was a concerned parent.

She had told herself that he was only being manipulative. That he didnt mean any of those things. Yet, with each such gesture, he slowly created light in her. The glow of a father's care.

It was the first light that ever made complete sense to her. He had security, strength-inside and out, order, and to boot he wasnt tacky about it all. Concieted to be sure, but not gaudy. He had direction. Something most people lacked.

She let out a half-grunt as she brought her thoughts to a halt once she realized that she had begun trying to talk herself into accepting that steel grey hand. But... once she silenced her thoughts, she was left alone with him. And his hand... a green boy would have a joke for that. What was he called...? Only one name was on her mind.

By the look on her face, he knew the precise second that he won.

The voice she had come to hate so, now rang at her with sense that she could no longer deny. "Now you see, Raven. Your place is with my Trinity Gears."

Slade now had her soul.

* * *

~0~

* * *

~end chapter; to be continued~

~next chapter title~

**"The Last Queen Takes her Throne"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

**A/N:**

BAAHAHAHA! You thought the girl was Terra didnt you? :giggle: ee-heehee~!

Originally, Raven's chapter was going to be number 3, but it kept coming to me as number 2... so I went with it :D

Raven's chapter was longer than Terra's, but that only makes sense. If Slade was going to take Terra back after the old episode "Things Change", he'd have made the arrangements well before this story began in chapter one. Terra would have had time to accept this, but Raven, having been part of the heroes for so long, would have fought more.


	3. The Last Queen Takes her Throne

**A/N:** Yes all 3 of these first chapters made it on my deviantART account like last month ^^; I was SO planning to add them here immediately afterwards, but then my friend got foodpoisoning and junk snowballed...

* * *

~0~

* * *

~story title~

**"Change is Good"**

~chapter 3 title~

**"The Last Queen Takes her Throne"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

With her powers she flew the night sky. The moon was in crescent, but still bright enough to illuminate everything in front of her. And behind. She would have to pick up the pace if she was going to stay out of reach long enough to get closer to the designated point. The person a short distance back was getting impatient and sped up as well. So, this is how she wanted it... but it was still too soon. The chase had to continue just a bit more to meet the minimum requirements for the mission.

Once that requirement was met, the two girls were finally close enough to hear one another over the winds of such heights. Without the first saying a word, the pursuer responded as if she was addressed;

Starfire was firm. "I _will not_ accept this outcome! I am a Titan! And so... " slipping into a saddened tone, "...are you."

Finally, Raven turned to look Starfire in the face from behind her half-orange hood. "Dont you think that should be past-tense? Even with your shaky grasp of english, you know that..." Starfire narrows eyes of concern, "... you just dont want to accept it."

Fury lit Starfire's eyes "I will _never_ accept this!-! I will discover what Slade has done to you and it _shall_ be repaired!"

"Slade _did_ repair me, Star..." gently flops hood down, "I'm fixed. Right where I should be."

Her now long hair flowed from the creases of black and orange cloth wrapped around her shoulders. The black cape with it's ash-grey lining gleamed in the moonlight, almost glowing. Starfire could have no rage against her former comerade. Starfire couldnt argue with the brooch containing the "S" symbol on Raven's shoulder, but she could ask;

" _Why?_ _**Why**_ do you think this, my friend?"

The pain in Starfire's voice cut Raven's heart as no knife could. If there was one Titan she was closest to, it was Starfire. No one else had ever meditated with her. The girl who she once shared bodies with looked up at her in tears fueled by utter confusion. Raven knew this was coming when she made this decision. Seeing it coming doesnt change that it hurts more than anything else ever has. Once Starfire understands and accepts it, things will be less painful. Then Raven can continue on her mission unhindered. How to make an alien understand psychology when she cant even understand the most basic of Earth slang...

"You Tamaranians fight to express yourselves. Even your _throne_ goes to whoever is strongest." As she speaks, she wraps her powers around nearby rocks and brings them to hover around her to be her weapons. "So then... maybe it'll make sense _this_ way!" [spreads hands and legs] "Azarath, Metrion-" Starfire braces, partly believing that Raven wont go through with it, "_zin-__**THOS!"**_

With the final syllable Raven's arms flung forward and Starfire was bombarded by a rain of stones, some as large as herself. Without hesitation, Starfire began blasting them all to bits either with her eyes or her starbolts if not her bare fists. It came to every limb she had, even kicking and use of her forhead. She was dazed briefly when she attempted to intercept a rock with her skull that was too hard to break easily. She shook her head, the rock breaking after a second. She smiled innocently at it's fragments, released by the grasp of Raven's powers.

Starfire failed to be curious as to the halt from the stones, but didnt fail to notice the moon's light suddenly disappearing. Raven's giant black bird claw snatched the green eyed girl just as she noticed it coming. Too late. Her head jerked around to look at Raven. The two shared a moment of understanding with a mere look. Starfire was looking through a glass wall into Raven's eyes, seeing everything but unable to touch. Unable to change any of it.

Starfire's powers boiled with her anger for Slade and what he had done to take Raven away and she was engulfed in green light that even made Raven flinch. When she went to look at her former ally again, she was blindsided by the girl's arms flinging around her. "Oh Raven! Please say this is over now! I am done playing _the games!_ We are finished? We can go home now?"

From over the cloaked shoulder, Starfire noticed the rocks hovering again, but without the black outline from Raven's powers this time. Knowing what it was, Starfire released Raven and flew back a few feet in shock. Raven opened that gap farther by floating backwards herself.

A flat-topped chunk of stone rose up in a golden glow next to Raven. "Didnt you wonder where Raven got so many rocks way up here above the city?" Starfire's eyes gaped at her once-dead, once-friend.

Raven interrupted the silent moment. "More importantly, dont you want your own answers to this whole scenario?"

Starfire's eyes closed, and her head turned down and away, not wanting to find the answers because she knew where they would lead. She knew why Raven and Terra chose Slade even after everything they'd been through. "I did... and I do." Answering both questions in order.

Another flat-topped slab of stone rose up behind her, holding another figure. Starfire was not pleased to hear his voice, but it was drowned by the futility she felt.

"You always were brighter than others gave you credit for, my dear."

* * *

~0~

* * *

~end chapter; to be continued~

~next chapter title~

**"[n/a]"**

* * *

~0~

* * *

**A/N;**

CONFESSION:

^^; ... I have no idea where it's going after this (which is why there's no given title for the next chapter ^^; but when I think of one, this will be updated!) I know some things I think should happen, but I'm totally blank on HOW it happens / it'll come to me, I'm sure. ^_^

and NO, not all my stories will have that format where some actions are in [brackets], just this one... so far ;) I have a fic planned for Predator where there are no brackets, it's pure "storytelling format". It depends on the emotional themes involved in the story and the speed with which it's meant to progress.


End file.
